


Regular

by ravenousbee (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenousbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~ Please be aware that this story contains M A J O R spoilers ~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. First Collision

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Please be aware that this story contains M A J O R spoilers ~

Regular – Touken fanfic

©Raven Baskerville

Category: Tokyo Ghoul [Toukyou Kushu]

Rating : T / PG-13

Spoilers included.

Summary: The person before her eyes. Hair like a pudding, white and black strands forming, and unmatched eyes colors, a round pair of glasses on his eyes. It wasn't him. It musn't be him, but she can't provide herself as she stammers 'K-Kan-e—'.

She just couldn't forget those eyes.

Before they were so lively, so fresh, having the life flow in them. One of them was black and have red pupil while the other was white and having the beautiful –She just couldn't, it  _was_  beautiful- grey-even just seeing that beautiful eyes, she started heating up, her face reddening, and spitting random swears at the boy. Not that Kaneki had done anything wrong, she just wanted to convince hersefil, ' _I don't love him_ ', oh, how that really worked.

' _Touka~!'_

Touka-chan, he called her. How much she missed that voice, pronouncing her name in a really sweet way, making her believe how…

' _Touka-chan!'_

She never confessed. She wanted to confess when Christmas was around. On the Christmas eve while he gives her a rabbit- well,  _Maybe a rabbit_ , and she gives him a stupid boring Takatsuki-sen's book while he smiles happily, probably glad by the stupid materials written in the book.  _Gosh, did she understand a word of those phrases._

"T-O-U-K-A-C-H-A-N!" Her eyes snap open while the view in front of her disappears. She's standing—Oh, she is sitting—on a chair, with Yoriko waving her hands in front of her. She looks up. "E-Eh? Yoriko? What is it?" Yoriko pouts. – _When she pouts, Touka wants to grab a plate and smash it on her head.—_ "Touka-chan~ You're spacing out the whole time and then you space  _in_ …" Stupid. Space out, space in? "And then you tell me that you're listening! I was talking about the Christmas eve this year! I'm trying new dishes! How about, after you tasted it, you would sell them out in your  _Anteiku_   _no.2_?" Ateiku no.2, Yoriko could just say 'Re'. It seemed like saying 'Reborn'. Anteiku reborn—

"TOUKA!" The Angry Yoriko shouts, the huffing afterwards. "Listen to me, sometimes~" Touka sighs and leans her chin on her palms, calmly listening to the words the human girl has to say. Yoriko goes on about how she thought the new Italian dishes would be great to sell as an event-meal on Christmas. Touka nods subconsciously, staring at a bird—It looked like Loser*, it just lacked a Hinami next to it—Ah, Hinami, the little girl must be a grown-up teenager now… .

Finally, the bell rings. Standing up, Touka waves at Yoriko while holding up the boxed lunch Yoriko had given her. Did she have to eat it? Yoriko just said taste it out and sell it in your shop. She would take a small bite and leave the others for human costumers, maybe even getting a feed back from them.

Sighing, Touka fixes her bangs, pulling the neatly on her right eyes. ' _I guess I'm leaving for the café..'_. She thinks. She crosses the street, and heads for the café, and after a few minutes of walking, she finally reaches the very—very!—new coffeeshop. Yomo-san is standing behind the counter, and he waves his hand in a weak motion. "Welcome back." Touka nods.

 _If here was Anteiku, she and_ _ **him**_   _could walk together back to the coffeeshop, even Nishki could've walked with them. They would open the door, Yoshimura-san would greet them along with Hinami, Irimi, and Koma… maybe even Uta-san and his gang were the—No, they shouldn't be there. They betrayed_ _ **him**_ _, she just couldn't forgive—or Hide could've been there. Jumping on_ _ **him**_   _and…_

Snapping out of her 'space', she stares at Yomo who is motioning for her to come behind the counter. Quickly, she climbs the stairs, changing into her outfit and then she moves down, behind the counter. Looking at Yomo –He is a cute I'm-your-big-onii-chan figure, but it would've been better if he tried and  _smiled—_ Touka holds a concerned look. Yomo motions his hands toward a man—no,  _young_  man of his 20s, sitting by the window and watching people cross, a cup of coffee cozy in his hands.

Touka shrugs at Yomo. The guy is just an ordinary costumer, why is Yomo so concerned? Yomo closes his eyes and claps his palm with his forehead in frustration. Taking a paper out from a single cabinet, he sketches out the word  _ **D O V E**_. Touka's eyes widen in surprise, fear, and.. grief. – _What-why was she feeling grief—oh, that boy was killed by a dove, anyways—_ Yomo nods at her, just to confirm that she has read it correctly. Touka looks up at the man as he turns his head, his hand slowly moving up, to motion her to come over, maybe ordering something or—.

_Time freezes. His white hair. With those black strands ditrying the pure color. This dis-matched eyes- one red, one_ _**grey** _ _, the grey she is familiar with. The grey that he once had, and Touka loved staring at them while spitting out some curses, it looked as if he was_ _**he** _ _, yet it didn't—no, it 'wasn't' him. He didn't wear glasses, he didn't- he wasn't a – a – one of them—._

Yomo clears his throat loudly, pointing at Touka to move on towards the table. Touka snaps up her head, and smiles apologically at the  **him-like**  dove. "I apologise for being late. Is th—"

_Getting a closer look at his face, Touka's world freezes once more. She can't detect anything, just him, him, and him. She can't get her eyes off him, and soon starts to expect him to laugh out and ask her if she was just released from a mental hospital. But the dove's eyes widens too. Just staring at her. The moment her mouth snaps open, the sweet words fly out._

"K-Ka-Kaneki?!" Yomo's head turns, his eyes widened of the sudden outburst. "Touka! Ah, I apologize for the inappropriate collision! Did you need anything…?" Yomo bumps in awkwardly, spitting out words endlessy. The dove laughs.  _Even his laugh is similar_ , the ghouls think. "A-Aha.. Yes please, Can I have a refill for my coffee…?" Yomo nods, and takes the cup away, firmly gripping on Touka's wrist. The  **kaneki-like**  man shrugs his shoulders, leaning his head to his palms, drowning in thoughts again.

Touka gasps, suddenly being dragged by Yomo to the counters. Yomo starts refilling the cup with coffee, while glaring at Touka from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry!" Touka hisses, crossing her arms. "He's just… so… so…"

_DING~_

The sound of the dinging of the bells once again is heard when some people enter the shop. Touka's eyes widens as she notices them.  _Doves…_. She thinks, but quickly pulls up a smile. "Welcome to Café, Re! Please take a seat … Ov—" She is cut off by a boy –He looks like a … girl?—who laughs awkwardly. "Sorry madam, We have our teacher sitting over there. We just wanted to pick him up…" Touka raises her eyebrows, looking at the man sitting next to window. The  **kaneki-like**  man looks up, and smiles. "Tooru-chan~"

 _Touka could almost hear it 'Touka-chan'_.

The "Tooru-chan" brings his hand up as a motion of waving. "Sasaki-san! We have to quickly to a meeting, instead of… wasting time… in a random café… ." 'Tooru-chan' is cut off by a man's interfering. He has… sharp teeth? And orange-like hair with two spikes standing firmly above. "Sassan—Let's go a~lready!"

_Sasaki was his name, Touka supposes._

'Sasaki' waves at Yomo, probably trying not to wave at Touka. Perhaps his squad were pervy anyway, and would tell he was trying to hit on a girl—Touka shakes her head quickly and looks up at the man, Sasaki. "Please visit again."  _PleaseIBegYouToVisitAgainKanekiIJustWantToSeeYou_. Yomo-san bows his head. "Yes, We hope to see you as a regular."

Kan- Sasaki smiles and nods, his glasses sparkling in the sun. "Sure! Have a nice day- Saiko-chan!" He exclaimed the last words while a woman – no, she looked like a girl – jumped on his back. She had two long blue pigtails and dis-matched eyes, one red, one blue. "Maman!"

_What the sweet hell?!_

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

_**BIENVENUE** _

_**WELCOME** _

**Hello! I'm Raven, a- well, newbie in writing fanfictions and- oh well- Awkward. Um, I hope everyone will enjoy this story, it's not gonna end here, The next chapter might be written tomorrow or the other day, but this is not a complete story!**

**Um, I hope everyone will enjoy this!**


	2. Resemblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She notices how they look similar. And the similar makes her want to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry-  
> I finally decided to come back to AO3 to update this story :D  
> An update each chapter, hopefully.

Regular – Touken fanfic

©Raven Baskerville

Category: Tokyo Ghoul [Toukyou Kushu]

Rating : T / PG-13

Spoilers included.

The boy keeps coming, and Touka keeps twitching. At the similarities.

A/N : Hello !I got 3 reviews, and one of them told me it was a bit ooc, well, I apologies, I guess I'm not good at spotting them. I'll try to make it better this chapter, maybe?

Thanks for the reviews and follows

When Touka opens her eyes, the sun is shining through the curtains, piercing through her thin quilt and reaching her just-opened eyes and bothering them. Pushing her hand up to her eyes, Touka groans and crawls deep inside her bed, not wanting to wake up.

Will he come today either?

Someone knocks on her door, and then she can hear the handle turning. A shadow crumbles upon her. "Hmm…?" Touka lets out a muffled groan. "Touka, time to wake up." Yomo's voice rings through her ear. "Just a bit mo—" "We have a customer, you know." Even though she is bothered by the fact that someone jumped in her word, the sentence muffles her angry complies. Quickly, she stands up and shoves Yomo outside to change her dress. She takes out her uniform, puts it on.

She hasn't changed even though she has grown.

She neatly brushes the side of her short –puffy—hair and places it on her right eyes, hiding it. She takes out a small perfume out of her drawer, staring at it for a moment.

"Do you want me to buy this for you , Touka-chan?"

Shaking her rapidly, she puts the perfume down. 'I don't need a distraction.' She takes out another perfume, an old one, a gift from Yoriko and a bunch of her other friends.

Friends who talk fool of her, fool of ghouls.

Finally, she is ready and she stands away from her drawers and moves toward the door. Her hands grip the handle.

"Let's stop this, Touka."

There was no 'chan's after it.

The Air in the Café, Re, is sweet as always. There's the smell of the coffee, the coffee beans brewing and the sound of the… white kaneki-like dove?!

"I wonder, You're saying I can bring the others two with a reservation?" Sasaki –It wasn't Kaneki, what a harsh truth—asks Yomo while rubbing the back of his head. Yomo isn't talkative and Touka knows it. He would just nod at Sasaki, and that's what that might scare the costumers away—He's a dove, he must be scared away- but Touka just doesn't one him to—so Touka rushes in the conversation. "Of course, but please do not forget to make a reservation." Sasaki looks up.

Just his look makes her shiver in vulnerably.

His mouth shapes an 'O', making Touka guess that he remembered her from yesterday's.. event. Touka smiled. "Do you need a refill?" Sasaki looks down at his cup. It's empty and Sasaki just doesn't like empty cups. He looks back up. "Uh, yes, please?"

Shitty Kaneki

"Alright." Touka nods politely and takes his cup away, moving to the counters. She can feel the hotness of his gaze on her back and it hurts—"I heard that you have some good latte arts, uh, ma'am?" Touka looks back, the empty cup still in her hands.

It smells of the shitty Kaneki

Touka raises her eyebrows. "Ah, yes." She nods, the smile –Fake or not is the question—firm on her lips. "Can you have a bunny on it?" Sasaki asks, his face already red. "W-What?" Touka herself, turns red.

She just loves bunnies.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, my mistake, it was stupid coming from a 22 years old dove…"

Kaneki could be 22 if he was around.

"No, no, I'll do it. Actually." She turns on her heels, her back facing the confused dove. "I adore bunnies." Her own face is red, but yet she tries to throw a sassy comment.

She first starts brewing some coffee beans and then, starts readying the main course, the Coffee of course. After 1 minute of hard work –Ihavetodomybest—Touka is finally done with the coffee. Now, she must start doing the Latte Art. Taking out the milk, she starts gently, pouring the hot liquid in gentle, organized patterns, and there is a small rabbit sighted in the coffee soon. Putting the cup back into the tray, she starts making her way to the table.

You better do something about that hair when you're back.

"Here, you go, Sasaki-san." The pudding haired man looks up, only to see her pretty face with a small smile making its way.

"Ah, thank you, uh, waitress I guess—" "Kirishima Touka, call me whatever you would please." She replies calmly. She can't not do so. It's as if introducing herself to Kaneki—. "Alright, Kirishima-san, Thank yo—"

You would be stuck out with the white hair.

DANG. The front door's bell rings. Two persons –lovebirds?—come inside. "Welcome! Please take a seat over there." Touka moves away from Sasaki's table.

Give me an apology.

The girl clings happily on the boy as they take a seat. Touka wishes she was the girl and he was the boy, the could take a seat in a different café than Anteiku, so Shittyama and Shitty Nishiki wouldn't notice them and mock them, and they would order coffee while Kaneki babbles about Takatsuki Sen's books—. "What would you like to order?" She feels Yomo's appearance behind herself. She perhaps is lost in her mind, and Yomo has to take cover, It's perhaps hard for one who does not smile, so, to not make the situation worse than what it already is, she moves away, walking back behind the counter, watching as the boy with his white hair and grey-red eyes writes in papers—.

Why would you break a promise?

The boy seemingly does not realize the glaze she has on him, and he drowns himself in the papers, sometimes groaning in frustration and taking out a book, when she looks at the name it's—.

Monochrome no Rainbow – Takatsuki Sen

Hinami-chan had this.

Kaneki had this.

She can't endure it all.  
_____  
Sorry for the –weird– ending, I was just referring on how Sasaki resembles Kaneki? And those lines in italics are all reflecting on the pain Touka endured. I hope it's not an ooc anymore, I'm trying-.


End file.
